


Kissing daffodils

by noalinnea



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo can't sleep and wants to hear Sean's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story share their names with real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

Sean felt his lips curl into the familiar smile when his eyes fell on the caller-ID. Wedging the phone between his ear and his shoulder he picked up his coffee cup and the newspaper and made his way out onto the terrace that was slowly being warmed up by the first timid rays of the morning sun in early April.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hej." Viggo's voice was just as quiet and he wondered if Viggo could hear the joy laced around that one syllable as clearly as he could hear his. "My feet are cold. I can't sleep."

Sean chuckled. "Mmh. If I would be there with you, your feet would be just as cold, don't delude yourself."

He could hear Viggo laugh into the receiver and he sounded so close all of a sudden, as if Sean just had to turn his head and he would be standing in the doorway. He knew better than to check, though, and directed his smile into the distance out over the garden instead.

"But my heart would be so much warmer," Viggo said, and in his head Sean counted the days. Viggo's travel itinerary was pinned to the fridge, it wasn't that long anymore. Too long, of course, the time without Viggo always was too long, but they would survive this this time, too.

"Soon," he said, and could already see him, see his impossibly wide smile, could already feel his warmth against his skin, could picture himself burying his nose in the crook of his neck and let himself be enveloped by his smell.

"I know," Viggo replied, his smile audible. "But I miss you today anyway."

"I know," Sean answered. "I miss you too." He felt the familiar sting in his chest that invariably came with every thought about Viggo's absence and after a second's pause he added in a lighter tone: "And your cold feet."

Viggo's chuckle brought a fresh smile onto his face. "Tell me about your day?" he asked quietly, and Sean could hear the faint rustling of bed sheets and closed his eyes, picturing Viggo peering at him in the half-dark of his bedroom from beneath the covers, the corners of his eyes ruffled by an intimate smile, Sean's smile.

"It's 9am, love," he said and Viggo sighed.

"I tend to forget that. You'll have your hands full if I ever start being forgetful in earnest," he said around a barely stifled yawn.

"Long day, hm?" Sean asked and Viggo hummed in affirmation.

"I'll probably be out in a second but I wanted you to walk me to the edges of my dream world."

"Then I will do just that," Sean said quietly. "It's a beautiful day here today, it's already warm enough to sit outside with only a sweater. And your daffodils are very pretty this year, I'll take some pictures later and send them to you. Oh, and there is a pair of crows building a nest in the old apple tree, they are dragging small twigs out of every corner of the garden and piling them up to a real fortress."

"I'd love to see that," Viggo murmured sleepily.

"You'll be home soon, hm? Maybe they are still here, then."

"Mmm," Viggo hummed. "The most important thing is that you are there, then."

"I will be," Sean said softly. Of course he would be.

"The daffodils, the crows and you and me," Viggo said, and Sean imagined him wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder while they both watched their new neighbors feathering their nest.

"Sleep tight, Viggo," Sean said, swallowing against the sudden tightness in his throat. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"More than okay. Give the daffodils a kiss from me."

Sean chuckled. "You're crazy."

"Don't tell me you didn't just picture yourself doing it," Viggo said teasingly and Sean laughed, startling a cloud that had been about to creep up and steal the sun.

"I did," he confessed without hesitation.

"That officially makes both of us slightly crazy. That's a comforting thought to fall asleep to."

"Always glad to be of service."

"Always good to know you're just a phone call away," Viggo said quietly.

"Same here, Vig, same here."


End file.
